User talk:JohnnyBoy33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Happy Appy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 23:33, November 7, 2011 Paragraphs. Do you know how to use 'em? D: ClericofMadness 00:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) An annonymous person let me post the story up on here. Still, you *can* split things into paragraphs. You are join flooding. Please try to enter chat at a time when your connection is more stable. ClericofMadness 01:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, still flooding like a boss. Let an admin know when you are stable and we'll unkick. ClericofMadness 01:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:19, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: If you need your pasta renamed, you can tell me. Link me your story and tell me what title you want for it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help Me Just tell me which pasta is going to be renamed and the new name. Give me a link to your pasta and post the new name on my talkpage. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 17:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Done. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 19:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you do. Unless you want me to do it? -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 19:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Blank Blogs Hey, I recently had to delete one of your blog posts as it was blank. Please see this blog for some information on how to fix this in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:07, May 25, 2015 (UTC)